galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebour: The Last Chapter
+ PLEASE NOTE, NOTHING IN THIS EDIT IS REAL THE ARE FAKE INTERVIEWS AND IT IS JUST FOR FUN ON THE EVENTS OF "SEBOUR" AND "SEBOUR RISING" Interviews Reporter: What was your favourite episode? Quinton; "My favourite episode will always be "Quinton's apology" because it was the way some people felt in season 8. Unforgiving. the fan service and letter we were getting, were saying he shouldn't be forgiven. Ever. And that is what made me love working with Bea in season 6,7 and 8. It was her passion for acting, and my newance in the media arena. Quinton's Apology was our 3rd most view episode behind Season 6's 'Quinton's Problem' and 'Blood News'. What made the apology episode great was the emotional acting was brilliant. The reason it was so good is because, no other character talks in the episode besides Quinton and Terese. At the table read it was serious, and filming the episode took a lot out of the both of us, It was weird however. After the episode had been edited and was shown on tv, we suspended filming for 3 months." R: Why? Q: "me and Bea were on set having dinner by ourselves discussing the future of my career and hers, and I remember just feeling faint and nauseaous, the last thing I remember was waking up in hospital 3 weeks later, with tubes and stuff coming out of me. I had suffered a heart attack having dinner. I was scared I can tell you that." B: "Quinton got a called that day and he said his battle with cancer was over. He said we should have dinner together on set to celebrate, and we were just talking when he fell ill. I went over to him and asked him if he was ok. He said no, I remember him pointing to his chest and the words 'elephant is crushing my chest. Please get help.', I stood him up and helped him to the door, I opened the door and the next thing I hear in my ear is 'I'm gone.' I said to him 'No. Common Quinton We will find a medic.'" R: Did you find a medic in time? B: "No. But Quinton always had his flip phone on him. I had to lay him on the ground and he was in agony as well. So I sat next to him. People were walking past as I was phoning for an ambulance. When that came, I couldnt leave his side so I didn't. I spent 3 weeks by his side, while Sebour season 8 was suspended for about 2 months." Q: "I remember that. I remember waking and seeing her beside me. I owe her that alot of people wouldnt have done that. Been by my side. especially since I walked from teaching. But that moment when I knew there was someone by my side when I woke up I wanted to make sure I gave back and I did. It was a long ride to get back to health. but the thing was we were on scehdule with Sebour releasing episodes because we filmed everyday. We were only 3 episodes behind when I returned to set." R: What was it like returning to the set after your heart attack? Q: "The same. But I made it back onto set. I had thoughts that they'd have to write me out of my own show and replace me. I thought that every day whilst recovering. We had lost Mara to graves disease and Kate to her first child. We didnt want to do that again. But when I went into makeup, I got a giant hug from Bea which she normally didn't do, but she was happy that I had returned to the set and wanted to go on. At that point nothing was stopping me." R: Did you want to be on Sebour after your previous series? Rue: "I originally got a script to do the pilot but I passed on it. I didnt want another comedy series, it took a lot of you to work on something. But I got a call before season 6 started they needed to recast 2 of the ladies, Terese and Kari. I watched the character Kari come in season 2, and loved the character. I wanted to play Kari, I had no idea i'd be working with Bea again." "No. No not a bad thing at all. I thought it was great the show had great ratings. I wanted in, and seeing how successful Sebour was I wasnt surprised there was going to be a movie right after filming season 8s ending." R: Was it going on set for the movie, and knowing it'd be the last time you worked together? Quinton; "Everyone was on board for the movie, finishing the series in 2001 we took 3 weeks off and then straight into filming. It was emotional because it really was 'this is the end for all of us', we carried alot of emotion in the final filming days." R: You stated that you would bow out after the previous series you were on and return to Broadway, what changed with the Sebour role? Bea: "Everyone knew that I said I only wanted to do another series, if it was good. I got a call and I said "no" at first because I worked 13 years on hit tv shows. I bowed out in 92 went back to broadway then the script for season 6 of Sebour came. I was interested of course, poor Mara had to go, she fell really ill, I was going to pass on the role of Terese, but it had nothing like the characters I had played in the past. It was different." R: What was meeting Bea like for you? Quinton: "She showed up on set and I walked over to her and introduced myself. I was made a producer in the 2nd season. I had ideas for episodes, they listened. I Remember Bea looking me and she said to me 'You're Quinton yes?" I nodded because she was so tall. I was 5ft4 and seeing someone who is almost 6ft is like 'woah', but she smiled and said to me "Happy to be here." I told her I was the lead actor in the show and also produced and she laughed at me thinking I was telling a joke, but I was being serious and as serious as I could be, Bea said to me 'You look like you have no experience in the acting background.' that got to me, but I told her I was bascially pulled out of a crowd to start the Sebour show that they wanted me. I was a teacher who during the 8 years run of Sebour got suspended from teaching twice." R: Did you quit teaching because of the storyline or because you were done? Quinton: "After season 6 of Sebour, I retired from teaching. Having to explain episodes that ran to the school I worked at was maddening. I was suspended 3 times. I understood that during season 6s controversial storyline, students didnt need to see their PE teacher in a facility for alcohol abuse after assaulting someone. I made the decision before the term 2 holidays I was done. teaching took so much out of me. And the staff werent making it any easier, I remember taking my lawyer to the school and they weren't happy about that, but I ended up hating teaching. I taught for 20 years before Sebour came along. And If you end up hating your teaching you end up hating everything." "No. I never want to quit teaching, but the school board was giving me the shits. I didnt even say goodbye to any of the staff I worked with, they werent happy with what happened and they let me keep my work laptop, but alot of them didnt come back for work for about 6 months." R: How hurt did you get on set? Quinton; "We were always getting hurt on set. I remember during season 6 i slipped during a rehearsal scene and did my ACL and dislocated my kneecap, Bea laughed at me and then it was serious from her. We had no medics on set because they were on lunch, I asked her to pop my knee back in and the look I got was 'Do I look like a doctor?' I said no but i've done the injury twice before so it'll be easy." and was it? "Oh no. It wasnt, It went back in on the 2nd try. I was in agony and all I could feel was my leg pulsing." Bea: "I remember that day. Had to help him get off the floor. He couldnt walk at all. I've never seen someone in so much pain. I only laughed cause he fell. But when I asked if he was ok he said no, I went over to him. He asked me to pop his knee back in. Odd I was thinking. But I tried to relocate it the first time, no dice the 2nd time it worked and helped Quinton into a chair. He was hurt and badly. We ended up doing a walk hop to the medical tent. Quinton ended up in hospital and work on the set closed for a week." Quinton; "I had surgery for the ACL tear and to release the ligament around the kneecap. I was in hospital for a week and went back straight to set. The brace was a help and the thing was Mark and the others didnt know I had surgery and the scene was playing and he whispered in my ear 'um do you want my to still push you to the car' I nodded and said "makes no difference to me." and it didnt really, R: We heard about the ankle on filming, what did the doctors say about how possible it was for something like that to happen in real life? Did you discuss your injury then your characters injury? Q: The funny thing about that as well is when we were filming the scene where Quinton falls in Sebour Rising and concusses himself and they carried me out, my ankle actually gave out and I broke it. You dont hear the break on the boom mic but gee did Karlo and Trish hear it. We had to play out the scene and of course I was in agony at the time and when we cut we were filming in a real hosptial as well, just in a ward they didnt use. I got wheeled into the ER and they were like 'You broke your ankle. filming for Rising will have stop for a couple of weeks at least.' and thats when the director said 'funny thing about that is Quinton's character gets put into a wheelchair. he loses his ability to walk after his cancer gets worse' the doctor who treated me laughed and even said 'thats not how medicine or cancer works.' but the director brought up the scene and the background of Quinton. He then got a spinal specialist to basically say that the injury Quinton had to his neck was possible to have paralysed his legs when he hit his head and landed on the floor trauma to the head the shock went to his legs and he had spinal shock, and the fact that he was made to walk after suffering a concussion, spending two days out cold, a normal person would've died, but we knew Quinton was a survivor. R: What did you do Rue, when you finished Rising? Rue; "After Rising wrapped up I went home to relax. After that I never saw Bea outside a reunion. Everyone on set got along. We werent friends but we worked together. Professionals the lot of them. Quinton was for someone who worked in education, picked up acting so quick. He is rubber in his first few episodes but you get to season 6 and he is one of the best people." After Events Quinton on the Deaths of many cast members: Quinton: "It is hard. And I do think of it alot. The most heartbreaking thing was after we started filming Sebour Rising, Mara who had been diagnosed with Graves Disease and had to leave the show, died 2 years after she came out with the disease. Her body fought, but she couldnt." R: Was it hard to film SR knowing she'd died? Q "Of course. I was the one who got the call in the middle of a casting reading. I remember the looked on everyone's faces, you never see a look like that again." R: Did you honour her? Q: "In a way, Sebour was her honor. I remember an episode aired with Mara in it. We asked for a 'in memory of Mara Jade' they did it and the episode aired. Gee it was hard because of the emotion on set of Sebour Rising. R: How emotion did it get knowing Sebour Rising was the last time you'd work with any of the them again? Q: "I worked with Rue twice more after Rising came out. Bea went back to broadway and I saw a couple of her one act shows. But we kept in contact with the rest of the cast. I was getting calls about roles, whether lead or not. I took 6 jobs in a year and it was wonderful." R: Did you ever think about going back to teaching? Q: "No. as I said before, I got sick of the questions about every episode I was in. It was explaining some episodes that were very dark after 9pm at night. I remember saying to the head of the school if I ever walked back into that place. I would punch him and everyone else in the face. I was done and when you are on a show for 6 months of the year producing episodes, the last thing you want is an email from work you quit 'are you coming back'. This is diffinitive. I am not going back to teaching." R: Quinton sorry, but as of this moment. You are the last surviving member of the Sebour team. Quinton I am sorry but Rue passed away. Q: What? Oh my god.. (tear) that isn't possible.. I feel like such a bad friend for not being there with her. R: Are you afraid of being the last surviving crew member? Q: "Not anymore. But If death wants to embrace me it can. When you see that the breaking news is 'a person you worked with has died at the age of 87' breaks my heart. Bea, Rue, Mark etc, when I got that news I cried for a week. Because I worked with them in a professional environment. You never expect to work with a legend of broadway who did a controversial episode about abortion in 1972ish. I went to work in season 6,7,8 thinking 'I'm actally working with Arthur and McClanahan. This is a dream come true.' when we wrapped up the movie and released it, Mara died, then Linda, Mark, Karl, Paul in the space of 5 years. It is bad that the other 6 followed a every year until 2016. I'm the only one still alive and yes it scares me. A hell of a lot it does. But their memories live on in music and tv shows. Mine will be Sebour and being 84 right now and still making cameo roles in shows it says a lot." R: Will retirement call soon? Q: "Legends never retire. They still work." R: Will we see another movie from you this year? Q: "Not this year. I've filmed all the things I'm doing this year." R: Thank you for your time Quinton. Q: No problem. Quinton's Prediction About His Death R: You never seem to run out of energy. Q: "I am old. But Everyone should know that I am not well." R: Why what do you mean? Q: "I retired from acting mid March, because I am tired. I finished up working on a project that should come out in a couple of months. But I am tired." R: You're going to be ok Quinton? Q: "Everyone knew my public battle with blood cancer then the heart attack 5 years ago. I've always been a fighter, but you fight to much you know." R: A timeline would say you've done things other people would only dream of. You worked 8 years on a successful series and movie. The curtain never fell for you. Q: It was great. But I plan to spend the rest of my days, reading a book. I released one the other day. Called "From The Classroom to Hollywood. How I made It", I plan to read through. R: The guide for everyone? A autiobiography? Q: "Darn Right." R: I will leave this interview here if you want me to Quinton. I dont have to stay Q: "I love giving interviews. Its one thing I never hated doing. Interacting with fans is always the best thing to do." R: Not many people share that sentimate Q: "They fuckin' should. fans made them really. some other actors complain about their fans, but I am respectful and always take pics and sign stuff when asked..I love it." R: Great --Interview ends -- Quintons Passing R: We cross to breaking news tonight. The World has lost another legend in Quinton Philips. Philips passed away today aged 86 after suffering a massive stroke during a charity event. He was taken to hospital but was prononuced dead 10 minutes later, tonight the world mourns. News flash back with voice over: Quinton Philips was a man who had a career in teaching before he was chosen for the show Sebour. Quinton played his name sake for 8 seasons." Q; "This is Sebour hey?" 'Every episode pulling in over 3 million aussie viewers everynight.' Q: "I was teaching when they found me. Sebour is a great experience." 'Quinton was the last surviving member of the Sebour franchise. He named it the 'Sebour Curse'. He started in one interview' "If death wants to get me. Death can. I am not afraid" 'Those words stirring today. Quinton wasn't afraid to take on serious topics on the series, with season 6 arc "Quinton's Problem" episode 5 bringing in 80 million world wide viewers. Quinton stated in one interview "Never again. It took a lot out of me. I hurt her. Never again is that going to be me." Quinton released a statement 2 days later he was suspended from teaching. After season 6 finished Quinton quit teaching and said his career in Media was making him more happy then his career in teaching ever could. Quinton continued his rise in celebrity taking many cameo roles during his time filming Sebour. After Sebour wrapped up the movie began and Quinton said ''"Knowing this is the last time we step onto this set. Ending the series and the franchise here, is rewarding." 'Quinton's character on Sebour Rising surcumbed to blood cancer. The same fate that would strike Quinton down 5 years later after suffering a heart attack at a fundraiser, Quinton went into remission and was unstoppable as he continued charity work and cameo appearances on many shows. Quinton's last interview eerie, he may have even predicted his own death. "I've done this now for 20 years. But I am tired. I have enjoyed every moment of my fame. I have helped many people. Made my own dreams. But I rest alot now. I still like to help out at charity events. They are events that put a smile on my face." The words of a man not afraid to face the hard truth. Quinton Philips brought discussion and laughter into a world needing it most. Tonight the world mourns the loss of a star who didnt get his fame until he was 52, he stated in his first interview it was a dream come true and for everyone to get out of their comfort zone at least once. And have no regrets. Quinton will be laid to rest next week he was 86. 1931-2017'''.